Wireless networks are used to transmit data between wireless devices. Mobile wireless devices often transmit data to a base station. To increase the amount of data the base station can receive and transmit, the base station may receive and transmit multiplexed data. For example, the data communicated between the mobile wireless device and the base station may be orthogonal frequency-division multiplexed (OFDM). OFDM modulation utilizes a digital multi-carrier modulation method. Closely spaced orthogonal sub-carriers are used to carry data. The data is divided into several parallel data streams or channels, one for each sub-carrier. Each sub-carrier is modulated with a conventional modulation scheme, such as quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), at a low symbol rate. Even though the symbol rate is low, a total data rate may be maintained that is similar to a single-carrier modulation scheme in the same bandwidth.
Transmitting OFDM and QPSK wireless signals adds to the complexity of hardware used to transmit these signals. The use of multiple sub-carriers may increase the difficulty of transmitting signals with low noise-to-signal ratios. OFDM and QPSK signals may be sensitive to frequency synchronization problems and may have a high peak-to-average-power ratio (PAPR) and poor power efficiency. A better way of generating data for wireless transmission may be desirable.